


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 63: Summer

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 63: Summer

Blaise never had boring summer holidays, but this one took the cake. He stretched out in his first class seat on the transatlantic flight, reviewing his new life. His stepfather had truly pulled out the stops.

Number six had handed him the packet when they dropped him off at the airport ( _Sorry, dear_ , his mother had said, _pressing engagement. I do wish we could stay to see you off_ ) with explicit instructions to wait to open it until he was on the plane, not let anyone else see, and to destroy it before he got to Colorado.

It was a whole new identity. The only thing he got to keep was his name, everything else was different, right down to his age. Still, not a bad way to spend the summer, he supposed. Playing intern to a bunch of muggle scientists would keep him occupied, leaving him little time to worry about Malfoy.

He looked out the airplane window at the endless ocean below. His calm acceptance would last until he reached his hotel room in Colorado Springs and read the second packet from his stepfather.


End file.
